


Does Jumin Han Is Kinky

by teenyrabbitt



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Otome, cheritz - Fandom, mm - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Deepthroat, Drooling, F/M, Facial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenyrabbitt/pseuds/teenyrabbitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy this awful kinky Jumin smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Jumin Han Is Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> sorry god

Throughout the whole dinner that night Jumin had stared at you longingly, giving cold glances to anyone else who even dared look over at you sitting at the table next to the window, overlooking the view of the night skyline, lights from the many buildings across the city brightening the view. He didn’t speak much, yet the gentle touches he places on your hand or feeling his legs touch yours from under the table had said all it needed to. He was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for the check, and when it was finally paid and waiter tipped, he practically bolted from his seat down to the car. 

 

While not completely alone, the car had a lot more privacy than an open restaurant could have, and with his hand on your thigh, slowly moving and teasing the waist of your skirt he became ever more impatient. It wasn’t as if he was the only one teasing, though. You exchanged glances with him multiple times during dinner, and now that you had the chance you decided to move your hand to feel the forming bulge from his form fitted pants. He took a deep breath in reply, and squeezed his hand on your thigh. You took your hand away, knowing you had done just enough, before you had finally arrived at the building where your penthouse had awaited you both.

 

Walking inside, you put your purse down and before you could do anything else, you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist from behind, and something hard against the bottom of your back. Jumin’s breath were heavier, as he leaned to your ear and whispered, “you’ve been a very bad girl,” before moving his hands to the waist of your skirt, unzipping the side and letting it fall. His head in the crook of your neck, he nibbled and sucked on your neck, all while his hands moved along your chest, undoing the buttons of your shirt before he pulled it off, quickly releasing your bra with it. He stepped back for a moment, undoing his tie before you felt the smooth silk against your wrist as he made a tight knot behind your back, holding them together.

 

After you were bound, you heard rustling behind you, his suit jacket being taken off and a few buttons loosened on his shirt, letting his neck breathe and rolling up his sleeves. A clank of metal as he undid his belt, keeping the long strip of leather looped in his hand. He sat on a chair behind you, promptly giving you new directions.

 

“Now, come sit on daddy’s lap for your punishment,” he said, deep voice reverberating against the cold walls.

 

You slowly went over to him, as he roughly grabbed you and place you over his knees. You felt your stockings tear as he ripped them open, pushing the remainder off and your underwear with it. Laying completely bare, you were anxious for what was to come. The cold leather touched and moved along your back, giving you chills. Jumin spoke softly, yet with a strict, demanding tone you couldn’t refuse.

 

“I’m going to make sure you know you’re mine,” he said, before the first lash made its mark across your ass, causing you to whimper out from the stinging pain. He went again, as you writhed from the pain showing red along your backside. He grabbed a large chunk of your hair, giving a cold stare. “You’re being too loud. Daddy doesn’t like that,” he said, before hitting you even harder with the leather in his hand. 

 

He sighed, “So helpless. I guess I’ll have to help you with that too, since you can’t be a good girl and do what daddy wants.” 

 

He pushes his fingers into your mouth, gagging you with his hand as continued, muffling the sounds that came out when he lashed down again and again, turning your ass a bright red.

 

“Good girl. Now what do you say?”

 

You were silent, not wanting to reply.

 

“I said, what do you say,” he said more loudly, lifting your head with his hands in your mouth.

 

“Thank you daddy,” you said, though your voice was drowned out and not easily comprehensible while being gagged. 

 

In between his punishments he let his hand slip between your thighs, feeling how wet you were getting and teasing your clit, while he whispered, “what a dirty little girl,” and continued with your punishment. He didn’t let you go until your ass was bright red and stinging, and your mouth was riddled with drool, practically slobbering all over his hand. 

 

“Good girl,” he said, releasing his hand from your mouth and rubbing the excess saliva off on you. “Now, on your knees.”

 

With some help you got off of his lap and kneeled down in front of him, looking up to him for his next orders.

 

“So cute,” he said quietly, as he unzipped his pants and let his throbbing cock free, precum dripping from the swollen tip. Before even saying anything, you began licking around the tip before putting it your mouth, bobbing your head up and down.

 

“Someone’s not listening. I’ll let you off the hook this time because you’re being so good,” he said, combing his fingers through your hair and grabbing on, helping guide your head. You could hear small groans escaping his lips, knowing he's been waiting for this for hours. You didn’t want to go too fast, but wanted him to enjoy every second your lips were around him. But, impatient as he was, Jumin had other plans. While holding you by your hair he forced your head far down his cock, pushing it down your throat and holding it there. 

 

When he released you, you gasped for air, as more drool came down your face, adding to the mess he had already made of you. 

“Hm, you’re being so good tonight. Now, keep your mouth open,” he ordered.

 

You obeyed every word, opening your mouth wide as he pushed your head back down onto his cock, moving it up and down, going as far back or to the side as he could. One final shove down your throat, and he pulls out.

 

“Keep your head. I’m going to make sure you know you’re mine,” he says, rapidly stroking his cock until he cums all over your face, leaving the sticky white substance to slowly drip down.

 

“What a good princess. As reward, I’ll let you sit on daddy’s lap,” He says, sitting up and ushering you to come. You stood up, cum and saliva muddled all over your face.

 

“What a mess. I guess I’ll have to clean you up later. Now, I said sit, didn’t I?” he said, forcefully pulling your waist in on top of lap. 

 

You raised your hips up as he helped guide and push his dick into your entrance, moving his hands back down to your hips as you pushed down. You bounced up and down, Jumin pushing down on your hips to go deeper. Soft moans escaped your lips, as one of his hands moved along your stomach, grabbing at your chest. His head moved to your other breast, gently sucking and lightly nibbling at your nipple, while massaging with his other hand. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, his voice muffled against your chest. He began picking up the pace, thrusting his own hips up in pushing yours down, forming a fast but deep rhythm, as your moans became louder, feeling him deeper inside you. 

 

Jumin kept going faster, until he was on the edge and came inside you. His pace slowed before you lifted off, cum dripping from your privates. You were both out of breath, holding onto each other, before you could continue. 

  
Jumin sat back in the chair, moving the piece of hair from your face, “such a good little princess. Now, let's get you all cleaned up,” he said. He helped you up from your place, guiding you over to the bathroom to wash yourself off from the night, and rest up for the next day ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> i know there isn't a condom so lets just say you're on birth control and have both been tested and are monogamous (yay safe sex!!)


End file.
